dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh Prime
Gilgamesh Prime (プライムギルガメッシュ Puraimu Girugamesshu,) or more commonly known as Gil Prime (プライムギル Puraimu Giru) is the main protagonist of the original manga series, Wild Hunt. He is a 17 year old human/yokai crossbreed whose ultimate goal is to become a god. Currently, little is well known about the character, as he is still a work in progress. What is known though is that his yokai father is a kirin and that his grandmother and the local satori helped to raise him since his youth and instruct him in the usage of sorcery. Gilgamesh is under the possession of the heralded "King's Dominion" (支配の王 Shihai no Ō,) a form of sorcery otherwise known as Will Sorcery which manifests and controls Gil's willpower for a variety of purposes. Throughout the story, Gilgamesh makes many friends and enemies alike, such as befriending famed yokai hunter, Samson; runaway elf princess, Zelda Beryl; notorious city thief and marksman, Robbie; and a timid dragon girl known as Ally Saurus. He has also earned himself a powerful rival in the likes of Leo Umbral, a cat sith with the same ambitions to become divine. Appearance Part 1 At 17 years old, Gilgamesh has the standard appearance one would come to expect of a young man; he possesses average height for a man of his age, with his looks being a mix between youthfulness and maturity, which emphasize his current transition from adolescence into adulthood. Whereas he has the body and build of a young man, his face seems to still retain a quality of youth to it; expressing traits such as a bright, cheerful, playful and outgoing attitude. Additionally, Gil's complexity seems to be fair skinned, albeit with darker shades of coloring to it; possibly a tan due to his many years of being outside, playing with friends and inadvertently exposing himself to sunlight on a constant basis. On his back, Gilgamesh bares a physical sign of his status as a chimera; a small set of scaly skin resembling that of a dragon or a kirin's (an inherited trait Gilgamesh received from his father.) These scales mostly sprawl out between Gilgamesh's shoulders and over his shoulder blades. While inheriting scales from his father, Gil sports vibrant red hair which he received from his mother's side of the family; with it mostly laying low despite its spiked and jagged locks sticking out. His hair is relatively short to mid length, as it never falls past his forehead, ears and the back of his neck. Within his hair, Gil has another trait passed down to him from his kirin heritage; that being a pair of incredibly short, white kirin antlers sticking out of the crown of his head. They are premature at the moment, and so they lack the usual branching appearance most antlers possess, and instead appear to be two tiny horns that are less than an inch tall. These antlers are therefore naturally hidden from view by Gil's hair, and can only be seen after brushing through his hair and searching them out specifically. On his childish looking face, Gil's eyes are typically drawn looking wide and rounded to denote his innocent, idealistic mindset, with his irises colored in as black dots with no identifiable pupil; an attempt by Wyvern 0m3g4 to homage prior shounen protagonists who had the same style of eyes in the past. At odds with his mostly human appearance however, are the two rows of dagger shaped teeth Gil constantly sports within his mouth. These white triangular fangs, like his antlers and scales, seem to further indicate Gilgamesh is of yokai descent and is not fully human. As to be expected of someone as straightforward and simple-minded as Gil, Gilgamesh seems to dress himself simply and comfortably, with fashion and accessorizing being of little concern to him (barring anything that may catch his interest at any particular moment.) Typically, Gil wears a plain, orange, short sleeved T-shirt coupled with a pair of blue pants fastened by a black leather belt with silver colored buckle. On his feet, Gil likes to wear leather tan flip-flops which expose his feet and toes. Part 2 Several years after the world shaking fight of Armageddon at Mt. Olympus, and after his ascension to godhood, Gil would finally be reintroduced into the story, albeit with slight changes to his overall appearance. The most obvious change since his departure has been an increase in height and a more mature look upon his face. Whereas it still retains the youthful expressiveness he has always had, Gil's face has become somewhat more angular, which denotes a sense of growth and maturity. Combined with his increase in height, it is clear Gil has grown up from a young man, and now into an adult god. Along with his physical maturity, Gil's kirin traits have also developed over the years; with the scaly skin on his back expanding out to encompass his shoulders, chest and the base of his neck. Likewise, Gil had returned with an unexpected change in his antlers, as they had grown to great lengths; to the point of wrapping themselves around the top of his head and growing branches that would stick up into the air, which made the antlers resemble a king's crown. Upon his friends pointing this out to him, Gilgamesh appeared surprised; implying he was oblivious to his physical growth during his stay in Heaven. Afterward, Gilgamesh begun grinding down his antlers so that he could regain his more traditional appearance from before the time skip, stating that the crown of antlers wasn't his style. Gil also adopted a new look in the form of clothing while he was gone, albeit like his physical appearance, his tastes hadn't changed much during his absence. While he still seems to prefer wearing the same style of pants as before, he has now changed the style of shirt he wears on an average basis; now taking a liking to wearing a dark green denim jacket, left unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest and stomach underneath. He has also now foregone wearing flip-flops like he used to, and seems to be comfortable with the idea of walking barefoot wherever he goes, much to the bemusement of those around him. As far as clothing goes, Gil has remarked that he had been told by his fellow gods to wear clothing more befitting a deity, and have even at times forced him to wear godly garb. However, given Gil's dislike of the outfit he was told to wear, and his stubbornness, he has often found ways to get out of obeying orders, much to the chagrin of the pantheon. This may possibly explain why Gil is often seen wearing standard "mortal" clothing despite his newfound status. Despite Gil's usual setbacks though, the other gods have not given up so easily and will on occasion still force Gil to try and appear more divine. Personality Gilgamesh appears to be a lively, friendly, adventurous young man, with a very poor IQ. Mostly played up for comedic effect, Gilgamesh lacks the same level of intelligence most people take for granted. While he can still grasp basic concepts and instinctively understand other ideas, such as the fact that fire is hot, and people prefer to sleep at night, he has a difficult time with more advanced concepts. This often leads him to become confused or quickly grow bored if he's presented something that he doesn't quite understand. While he lacks proper, more traditional knowledge as society would define it, he seems to still retain what could be called "street smarts;" given his bouts of intuition, common sense and general insight on the world around him. Sometimes, Gilgamesh may be the one who sees or knows things others may be unaware to, such as how to solve certain problems or what needs to be done, simply due to his clear headed method of thinking. Likewise, he seems to have a clear knowledge on how to socialize with others, and can understand and sympathize with the feelings of those nearby. It's later revealed that the reason Gil can be so dense yet so wise is because of his upbringing ; having constantly shirked off lessons and tutelage from his grandmother in favor of sneaking off to play with Hanuman and the other satori. Thus, Gil learned how to make friends and live peacefully alongside others, while also sacrificing traditional forms of education, such as arithmetic, history, and the sciences. Alongside his dense demeanor, Gil appears to be rather carefree and playful when socializing with others; almost to a ridiculous degree. Combined with his low intellect, Gil is prone to outlandish statements and reckless actions on a whim. One example includes his attempt to pat Zelda on the back for a job well done, where upon contact (and due to Zelda's tall stature,) Gil absent-mindedly patted Zelda's butt by accident, much to the elf's shock and frustration (having misunderstood Gilgamesh's action as perverted.) He's also been seen referring to Samson as "Sammy" or "Sam" as an attempt to shorten Samson's name, despite it constantly embarrassing and upsetting the serious-minded warrior. Coupled with his carefree disposition and idiocy is his overly trusting nature and powerful sense of friendship and loyalty. Once Gilgamesh has marked someone as his friend, he will never do anything to intentionally harm or upset them in any way. He has an especially powerful and intimate attachment towards Juju, Hanuman, and his close-knit group of friends, whom he cares for deeply (even extending as far as caring for his rival, Leo.) When in trouble, or if under attack or harassment, Gilgamesh can be easily sent into a raging fury over the safety and well-being of his loved ones; often resulting in the use of violence, should negotiations fail. Gilgamesh often believes strongly in the power of teamwork and friendship. Instead of lamenting his own limitations, he takes pride in having loved ones he can borrow power from; as well as the fact that he can lend them his power if need be. He's quick to make friends with anyone he meets, and can be just as quick to trust someone he's just met. Even if later assaulted by a newly made friend, such as Samson, Gilgamesh has a tendency to disregard it over time and attempt to trust them again. Combined with his lack of proper intelligence, he seems to fail to understand the concept of learning from past mistakes. Furthermore, even if a loved one were to seemingly betray him for various means, Gilgamesh rarely seems to believe it until he can judge the situation and the traitor in question for himself. Typically, should an ally backstab or even outright hurt him or one of his friends, Gilgamesh will constantly try to give the perpetrator the benefit of the doubt; believing that his friends would never willingly do anything wrong. This only ever stops once the person in question has been proven guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt, in which case Gil will take the offense personally and handle the situation on his own terms. His kindness can even extend to those who may have offended or opposed him in the past. A believer that people can change, and that anyone is redeemable, Gil will take a while to warm up to former enemies; but once he's certain they're worth it, he can eventually accept them as his friends. Gil's compassion is so great, that he greatly detests seeing innocent people get hurt or misused by others. He also abhors the abuse a leader could subject their subordinates to; seeing it as no better than bullying. When upset, Gil can be subject to intense fits of rage; often leading to violent outcomes. Typically, when confronted with something that displeases him, Gil can be seen shouting and picking fights with the other party in question. Most of the time, Gil prefers to settle his disputes in combat, as he's too straightforward and simple-minded to think of a better alternative on the spot. When in battle, Gil keeps his mind focused on the objective at hand; be it defeating the enemy, stalling for time, or protecting something valuable. He rarely, if ever, lets his emotions cloud his judgment, although there have been times when he's become so enraged or otherwise worked up, that he can become overly reckless and sloppy. Being a skilled and experienced fighter, Gilgamesh seems to actively enjoy fighting, especially if it means fighting stronger opponents. This is due to Gilgamesh actively accepting and enjoying whatever challenge is thrown his way. Thus, even if he loses, Gilgamesh is never fully deterred from picking fights with others, or accepting invitations to do battle, as he will always use it as determination to become stronger. Along with his love of fighting, Gil seems to actively enjoy eating. Gilgamesh's appetite is apparently staggering, as he can clear entire plates of food within seconds; often stacking them into large piles as he continues to eat. He seems to excuse his gluttony as a required trait of a hero, which he seems to strive to become. When fighting and feeling hungry, Gil tends to act weak and sluggish, which can easily hamper his success in battle. The only known ways to alleviate this issue is to stock him up on food before a major fight, or quickly feed him food in the middle of a fight to recharge his batteries. Other passions of Gil's seem to include pushing himself with greater challenges, and experiencing everything life has to offer him. Since he spent 17 years of his life in the secluded town of Ribera, Gil missed out on a lot during his formative years. Once he was free to wander the world on his own terms though, Gil showed an almost zealous level of fascination with the marvels and wonders of the world around him. Whether it be eating new types of food, meeting new people or visiting different places, Gilgamesh hardly takes anything for granted. He actively appreciates and loves everything he comes to learn and experience; sometimes to the point where every day is like a party to him. Even should something displease him in the end, Gil can quickly shrug it off and move on to something else of interest to him without much concern. Given his desire to improve himself further with tougher challenges, Gil has a constant habit of pushing himself harder than anyone else. Gil loves to fight others due to it being a quick and reliable way to not only test the levels of his strength, but to see how strong his competition is too. And should he be defeated, he'll simply work hard until he can be on the same level as the one who defeated him. In particular, Gilgamesh loves strong foes, as they prove to him that he can constantly grow stronger. To Gil, a challenge, no matter what form it may take, is a welcome invitation to help him grow not only as a fighter, but as a person too. Therefore, Gilgamesh has a hard time turning down a challenge directed towards him, whether it be an eating competition or a fight. Naturally, because of his sheltered childhood and love of new experiences, it is only expected that Gilgamesh has a strong love of adventure too. Indeed, his adventurous spirit is so strong, that when he was told that the journey to godhood would take countless adventures to fulfill, Gil happily accepted the challenge. For Gilgamesh, it's not the destination that matters to him, but the journey to get there. He has expressed on occasion that should he take any shortcuts to achieving his dream, he'd lose the only true satisfaction he'd get out of doing so; the fun of going on adventures with his friends. As a result, Gil constantly strives to realize his dream, as he knows doing so will be the longest and most arduous task any mortal has ever faced. He has also expressed indifference towards whether he becomes a genuine god or not; with his only real care being about making himself happy and going on adventures. Given who he is and the choices he's made, Gil is also ridiculously strong willed. When in battle, he's managed to shrug off attacks that could cripple weaker willed warriors, if not outright kill them. And as mentioned before, even after battle, Gil never loses his fighting spirit, and will continue to try better. Outside of fighting, Gilgamesh's willpower can be seen in how adamantly he stands by his friends and family, even if the entire world turns against him in the process. Even against frightening, formidable odds, Gilgamesh never relents to do what he feels is right, or what he wants to do. And should something come between him and what he wants, he will contest it until he gets his way or is stopped for good. Gilgamesh also appears to be abnormally brave, despite the dangers he sets himself up against. He never seems to fear death, even when fighting, and hardly shies away from much in general. The only things he's ever shown true fear towards have been the loss of his loved ones (which is treated seriously,) and a childish fear of needles (which is played for laughs.) Even despite his fear for the safety of others, Gilgamesh has learned to tame his fear; allowing him to function more properly in a crisis, where he may be needed the most. However, when it comes time to take his shots, Gilgamesh has a tendency to squirm away, scream and sometimes even bawl tears out of immense fear of needles and shots. When it comes to his dreams and desires, not only has Gilgamesh expressed a longing to go on adventures, but to keep his promise of becoming God, as he's too stubborn to go back on his word. Therefore, he has a tendency to make it public that he's going to become a deity some day; even at the risk of being shunned, mocked and mistreated for it. Despite the harsh treatment he receives from society, Gilgamesh barely lets it bother him. Instead of focusing on how others see him, he focuses more on how he sees himself; always wanting to be stronger and better than he is now, in the hopes to enjoy life to its fullest. Due to his beliefs and dreams, Gil can get carried away, and often label those he knows with divine titles, so as to reinforce his godly status. This includes calling Ally his angel, due to her wings when transforming into her dragon form. Upon reuniting with his friends in Part 2, Gilgamesh extended this title to Samson, Zelda and Robbie too; believing that as a newly ascended god, he should have his friends be his personal angels On top of all this, Gilgamesh can be quite reckless, as he often lacks self-restraint. Because of this, many of his fights can become quite destructive and result in vast amounts of damage. He's also prone to eagerly jumping in headfirst without thinking, which can get him and his friends into unintentional danger. This can be easily attributed to Gil's lack of fear, fondness for new experiences and challenges, and his idiocy. He's also gained a nasty habit of being unintentionally rude at times, such as picking his nose or ears when he's bored of a conversation, or using insulting or embarrassing names and phrases when talking to someone. He also seems to lack the concept of "personal space," given he will sometimes ask inappropriate and unnecessary questions about the people and world around him; all without knowing they may embarrass or offend those nearby. Gilgamesh also apparently lacks sexual interest of any sort; given how he hardly wastes time trying to be intimate with the people around him. However, despite his indifference towards sexuality, his endless curiosity of the world will often cause him to perform acts that would be considered perverted, like peeking in on nude women, or taking a hands on approach to learning the differences between a woman's body and his own. The only woman he has never dared to experiment and research on was his grandmother, Juju, for untold reasons. Though it may be implied that it's because Juju is his grandmother, and thus respects and loves her too much to try anything inappropriate with her. Gil is also a rather painfully honest and straightforward individual, as Juju raised him to never lie and deceive others. Due to this, Gil is a terrible liar and always manages to mess up any fabricated story he or someone else may be trying to tell. His honesty is oftentimes a double edged sword, as it has earned him respect and camaraderie from many people, but it has also managed to cause unintentional trouble for him and others; especially in dire situations. Usually though, Gil can be clever enough to know when to share the truth and when not to. To him, doing so is technically not lying, so he feels he's not doing anything wrong. Along with his painfully honest behavior, he's also rather blunt most of the time. Gilgamesh hardly ever bothers with beating around the bush, and rather, gets to the point whenever possible. This makes him come off as crude sometimes, especially if he says something insulting, insensitive or outright inappropriate. Other times, it's helped him and his friends get to the heart of the matter rather quickly, instead of wasting time with the details of a given situation. As a result of this bold demeanor, Gil can come off as a straightforward fighter; relying only on his physical condition and his knowledge of sorcery. Given his kind-hearted nature, honest approach, desire to come off to others as a heroic figure, and his below average intelligence, Gilgamesh never seems to fight dirty, even against dangerous and powerful foes. While he will use certain strategies, such as aiming for weak points or putting foes into a corner, Gil isn't one for taking cheap shots at others in a fight. Neither does he perform other such actions, such as hitting below the belt or ganging up on a single opponent (although he has been seen combining his own spells with his teammates to deliver powerful blows against foes who are too powerful to defeat alone.) As such, Gil's method of fighting comes off as honorable and fair, and he himself treats his battles like a true sportsman. However, there are times where he may comically use foul play when truly desperate, such as biting his opponent. Despite this, he still refrains from attacking his opponents when their back is turned to him, or if they're laying on the ground. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Sorcery Relationships Family Juju Prime Friends and Allies Hanuman Enkidu Zelda Beryl Robbie Ally Saurus Samson Leo Umbral Gods Enemies Faust Mephistopheles Iblis History Trivia *Gilgamesh's name takes its inspiration from the name of the ancient Sumerian king of Uruk. In turn, the real life Gilgamesh was also the main protagonist of his own story, known famously as "The Epic of Gilgamesh," which is by far and wide considered the first example of great literature in human history. **Gil's last name, Prime, is a shortened form of the base word "primate," which refers to a class of animals like monkeys and apes, as well as referring to humans. "Prime" was an attempt on Wyvern 0m3g4's part to give Gilgamesh a monkey motif, in the hopes of emulating other shounen heroes who have come before him, such as Son Goku from Dragon Ball and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Interestingly, primate itself can mean "prime" or "first rank," which can refer to Gil's desire to be the best. *Gilgamesh is considered by Wyvern to be the ideal shounen hero. In summary, Gilgamesh is brave, kind, loving, compassionate, honest, hard working, determined, open minded, friendly, loyal, trusting, strong, and idiotic. Wyvern has expressed that these are traits he would like to see in an ideal hero, and he has high hopes for Gilgamesh being an inspirational and positive role model to others. *At first, Wyvern considered basing Gilgamesh off of the Monkey King from the Chinese epic, "Journey to the West." This would have given him similar origins to that of Son Goku from Dragon Ball; and it is because of that which is why Wyvern discarded the idea later. He then considered making Gilgamesh a monkey or fox yokai (in particular, a kitsune,) in order to emphasize Gil's craftiness and cleverness. In the end, Wyvern decided upon a monkey theme after all, as he felt monkeys were more playful and friendly, and that foxes tended to be more smart and crafty in comparison. However, this too would be later scrapped, due to fears that Gilgamesh would be too similar to not only Son Goku, but to Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series too. After a long and tedious process, Wyvern finally opted for a subtle allusion to monkeys by way of Gil's last name, and would then make him a kirin crossbreed. **On the subject of character design, Gil's clothing was meant to be an honorary homage to both Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy, as Wyvern is incredibly fond of both the Dragon Ball and One Piece series, as well as Goku and Luffy themselves. Therefore, to pay tribute to Goku, Gilgamesh was given orange and blue clothes to represent Goku's orange and blue martial artist gi, and Gilgamesh was given sandals as a way to show respect towards Luffy, who is always seen wearing sandals. External Links Gilgamesh - Wikipedia article about Gilgamesh, who was the inspiration behind Gil's name Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kirin Category:Yokai Category:Chimera Category:Hybrid Category:God Category:Protagonists Category:Sorcerer Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wild Hunt